Highway To Heaven
by JustBella
Summary: Bella's car breaks down on the way to college. After being rescued by a tall, dark, and handsome stranger she finds herself stuck in his house...which unfourtunatly is in the middle of no where.


**Highway To Heaven**

_Rated this rating only for language._

**Summary: On her way to college Bella's car breaks down. After being rescued by a tall, dark, and handsome stranger she finds herself stuck in his house in the middle of nowhere.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, JustBella, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_

* * *

**Chapter One: Rain**

**.**

"You'll turn onto I-75 and get off at the second interstate. Don't forget to call me every hour!" Alice's voice sounded almost like wind chimes through my cell phone. She reminded me of a berating mother who was sending her child off to kindergarten, rather than a best friend who was only giving directions to the University of Washington.

"Yeah, I heard you the first billion times," I said dragging my heavy suitcases down the porch steps, while trying to keep my phone from sliding off my shoulder with my head. "I don't know what you're so worried about. We drove up there during spring break last summer so you could see Jasper."

"With your luck and sense of directions combined you'll be lucky if you manage to get that piece of junk here in one piece. Let alone finding your way here from Texas! You know Jasper and I have a bet on that."

"On what? Keeping myself alive?" I said sarcastically, hauling my suitcases into the bed of the truck and jumping into the cab. There was silence. "Alice!" Shallow breathing was the only thing I heard. "Unbelievable! So if I do die, then what? You're going to go to my funeral and say pay up? Or pick pocket my dead body?"

"Bella! That's not funny!" Alice scolded me.

"But it's true, you did make a bet didn't you?" she mumbled what sounded like a yes through the receiver. "Remind me to burn all your clothes when I get there," I said through gritted teeth; shutting my phone and tossing it onto the passenger seat next to the small overnight bag, before starting the car and driving off.

It wasn't unusual for Alice and Jasper to make bets on me. But as far as I knew this was the first bet that was made against my life. The sad part was that I couldn't really blame them. I was an easy bet. I wasn't best friends with gravity, but I was obviously with the ground.

Driving non-stop from Texas to the University of Washington takes about 72-hours. But with my 'hunk of a junk' car that wouldn't go any faster than 55mph and the fact that I would need to eat and sleep I reckoned that I could probably make it there in a week.

I didn't mind driving. It felt almost like a small adventure in my dull life. Everything about my home - correction; _my old home _was going to be completely topsy-turvy in Washington. Everything I loved I would leave behind and exchange for things that if I even thought about made me cringe.

A loud shrieking honk sounded behind me. I rolled my eyes, glancing in the rear-view mirror and stomped on the gas pedal. It sped up about five miles. Yeah I was a real wild child…

The car honked again and then revved its engine menacingly before getting into the opposite lane next to me. I expected the driver to zoom past me, but they matched my pace and rolled down their window.

"What the hell are you driving sweetheart?" It was two guys, perhaps a few years older than myself. They weren't completely unfortunate looking, but their own stupidity and rude egos crossed them out in my book.

"That piece of shit shouldn't even be allowed on the road. Pull that damn thing over and we'll give you a ride." The dark-haired passenger said, patting the car almost affectionately. The car didn't look all that great to me. It was bright blue, with windows so tinted that I couldn't see a thing through them. The worst part of the car was the shiny rims that looked like they had probably cost more then the car.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I didn't take well to people making fun of my truck. It was times like these that I wish I could make my car go faster.

"Oh come on!" Said the driver, whose blonde hair almost hurt to look at. "We could show you a good time." The innuendo was clear in his voice.

I shuttered and tried to keep myself calm. "No thanks. I'll be fine." I wanted to tell them to go shove it, but I tried to stick with being nice…I tried.

"Honey you are fine." The dark haired boy said, licking his lips.

I snapped. I mean it's not like I didn't see it coming, but I was hoping to keep some of my good girl image. Which unfortunately for the time being was completely shattered. "Fuck off assholes." Yeah cussing doesn't exactly solve peoples problems, then again neither did certain hand gestures.

They drove off laughing, but not before I heard one of them shout "Feisty! Me likey!" I glared, my fingernails had created small crescent moons all over the steering wheel. I stretched my hand, trying to gain feeling in it again.

The first several days on the road after that were pretty quiet and simple. I slept in my truck because I only had enough money to spend on gas. So staying at a hotel wasn't in my price range. I knew Alice wouldn't be too happy about that. I didn't mind it, but I wouldn't suggest it to people who didn't want to have back problems. It was around the fourth day when things started to get interesting…

I drove down the highway for a good while listening to an oldies station. I sang along happily to the Frank Sinatra tribute that was supposed to go on all day. I remembered when my mother had gone through one of her many phases. I was about ten years old when she started listening to classical and oldies music. She had told me that she'd read that this type of music was _supposed_ to fill you with knowledge.

I didn't really know if that was the case or not, but she apparently had believed it. She'd listened to it for almost six months before moving onto something else. I wished I could stay in the nice toasty cab and sing along to Sinatra, but sadly Mother Nature calls - not to mention the practically empty gas tank.

I had barely made it to the gas station when my car ran out of gas. Luckily I had stopped right in front of the gas pump. I waited anxiously to go to the bathroom while my truck spent my money. When it stopped I practically ran into the gas station and paid the damn fifty-two dollars.

I walked to the back of the store and felt like crying. There was only one bathroom and five people waited in front of me. I bounced in place, waiting for everyone to hurry up.

"Is this the only bathroom?" Said a silky smooth voice behind me. I turned and felt like melting into the pool of emerald that stared into my plain brown eyes. Apollo, Adonis, and now Mr. oh so fine! He was tall; definitely over six feet and his thin cotton shirt stuck to his sweaty skin, showing me a glimpse of his defined six pack.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, happy that my voice was calm and clear. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze, as if it was the clarifying factor that proved he was a god.

He gave an award winning crooked smile. "Got to go, huh?" He said, his eyes humorous as he watched me bounce in place.

"Yeah and at this rate I should be able to go sometime next year." I half smiled, glancing sadly at the bathroom door.

"Well I can fix that." He said mischievously, walking backwards to stand against the wall; right next to the fire alarm. "You don't mind if your clothes get wet, do you?" He said winking.

I shook my head. I wanted to tell him he didn't have to do that and that I could wait for these people to finish, but I don't think I could last five minutes. I tried to help as much as I could, by providing a small diversion. "Hey!" I said loudly, "Is it me or does that look like Jessica Simpson?"

The second people turned to look he pulled the fire alarm and water started to pour down all around us. Everyone scattered outside for cover and the bathroom door flung open. A young teenage boy had his pants down around his ankles and tried desperately to get outside, slipping more times than I thought possible. I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh as I scurried into the bathroom. Five minutes later - three which consisted of trying to fix my unruly hair- I walked out and found him still leaning against the wall.

He smiled, looking me over. "Better?" he chuckled.

"Much," I grinned. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." The water was still spraying from the ceiling, but we just ignored it.

He got off from the wall and offered me his hand; helping me over one of the fallen snack isles that pants boy had knocked over. "That was some well deserved fun if you ask me," he said, ignoring the people who stared at us as we walked out of the store.

"You know that's the first time I've ever done anything so stupid in my life." I said staring up at him. "But it was probably also the most fun I've ever had." I grinned, ringing my hair out and trying to dry my soaked clothes.

He looked at me apprehensively for a moment, "I have some spare clothes in my car if you want to change." He said pointing at an expensive looking Volvo.

"No it's okay I have a bunch of clothes in my truck. And anyway I don't have anywhere to change." I shrugged and opened my cab door. Maybe I could find some deserted road and pull over and change.

He shut the door- putting his hand against it to keep me from opening it. "You can change in my car. The windows are tinted enough so no one can see through. I'll stand outside and make sure no one sees you."

I gnawed my lip. "It's fine, really. I should probably get on the road anyway." I looked around. I could see thunderclouds in the distance. "Besides someone might have called the cops on that little prank of ours."

"I highly doubt that. Besides it might be a while before they show up." He said it more as a fact; like he knew what the police were doing. "I don't want you to get pneumonia or something." He took his hand off the door anyway.

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't really go around and change in random guys cars." I got in and shut the door before he could say anything. "Maybe I'll see you around." I smiled and drove off before he could say anything else. I didn't know if what had just happened was good luck or bad luck. So yes maybe my clothes were soaking wet and there was a good chance I would probably catch a cold. But it was also the most fun I'd had in years. And I got to do it with him.

The truck started to warm up, but my clothes were still making me freeze. I drove for as long as I could until I finally pulled over into the ditch. I turned off my truck and stripped down to my bra and underwear; unzipped the overnight bag and pulled out one of my old high school sweatshirts and sweatpants.

Thunder rocketed above me. The clouds churned like a bad stomach ache and rain poured down from the sky. The last thing someone with my skills should do is try driving in weather like this, but the sooner I could get to college the better.

I was too busy thinking to realize something very important was being swallowed by the rain in the back of my truck. And when it did dawn to me I scrabbled out of the car like a madman - still in my underwear - and grabbed my suitcases.

I yanked on the truck handle and fell backwards when it didn't open. _Oh no…_ I groaned inwardly. The only time my truck ever messed up was during a thunderstorm.

"Ahhh-ahh-chuuuu." I sneezed, sinking down onto the wet ground and hiding my head in my knees. "Why me?" I moaned. It was one thing to get locked out of my car in the pouring rain, but it just had to happen in my underwear.

I was too busy wallowing in a puddle of self pity, that I didn't hear the sound of a car engine pulling up behind me. It was only when I felt a pair of strong arms pulling me up from my stupor and wrap a thick jacket around my half naked body that I realized someone was there.

"Are you alright?" Asked a worried and very familiar voice. I stared once again into a pair of beautiful green eyes as he led me away from my sad excuse for a truck and towards his roaring Volvo.

"My-my…my clothes," I wailed as he gently pushed me into the passenger side of his warm car. "And…and my truck! It locked me out!" I put my hands over my face and tried not to sob at my bad luck.

"Shh…It's alright," He soothed, pulling my hands away from my face and kneeled down in his rain jacket. "I'll fix the problem. In the meantime I want you to warm up as much as possible." He stood up and soundlessly shut my door. I could barely make out his shape as he walked to my car and began to work on it.

A few minutes later he trudged back to the Volvo. "The good news is I got your door unlocked. The bad news," he looked at me, "Is your truck will not start and I won't be able to tell what the problem is with all this rain."

"What about my clothes?" I asked, noticing for the first time that he had my overnight bag in his hands. He set the bag in my lap and turned up the heat.

He scratched his head; giving me a nervous glance. "Well they were very wet and you kind of had your bags in the road…and, uh, a um…an eighteen-wheeler kinda ran over them." He looked at me like I would start crying.

My mouth hung open with pure horror as I sat shockingly still, taking in his words. For starters I was sitting in a car half naked with a guy whose name I didn't even know. Then I find out that my beloved truck is probably dead - and now he's telling me my clothes died in a hit and run. To put the icing on the cake, I started crying.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**.**

Disclaimer: The FDA has not rated this product for effectiveness against Zombies.

In case of Zombie attack, please consult... wait, what are you..? No! ...Stop!

...AAAaaaarrgghhhurgglllahhh...

...

...b

...bbbbb...b..b..braaiiiins

Braaaiiins.

BRAAAAAIINNZ !


End file.
